1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to, and more particularly to application executing methods, information processing apparatuses, image forming apparatuses, terminal equipments, information processing methods and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an application executing method for causing an information processing apparatus that connects to an image forming apparatus via a network to execute an application functioning in the image forming apparatus, and to an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a terminal equipment that may employ such an application executing method. The present invention also relates to an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium that stores an application executing program or an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, composite apparatuses or Multi Function Peripherals (MFPs) having a copy function or facility, a scanner function or facility and a facsimile function or facility have been marketed. When the composite apparatus or MFP functions as a copying apparatus or a printer, an image is printed on a printing medium such as paper. When the composite apparatus or MFP functions as a copying apparatus or a scanner, an image is read from a document. When the composite apparatus or MFP functions as a facsimile apparatus, an image is set to or received from another equipment via a telephone line.
Various kinds of operation screens for making various kinds of operations are displayed on the screen of the composite apparatus or MFP. For example, a “copy operation screen” is used for causing the composite apparatus or MFP to execute a copy process. In addition, various kinds of operation screens for making various kinds of operations on the screen of a PC client of the composite apparatus or MFP are displayed on the screen of the client PC of the composite apparatus or MFP. For example, a “print operation screen” is used for causing the composite apparatus or MFP to execute a print process.
If the applications that are executed in the composite apparatus or MFP to display the operation screen such as the “copy operation screen” on the screen of the composite apparatus or MFP, and the applications that are executed in the client PC of the composite apparatus or MFP to display the operation screen such as the “print operation screen” on the screen of the client PC of the composite apparatus or MFP, have a high degree of freedom such that the applications can be executed in various kinds of equipments and can control various kinds of equipments, it would be convenient because this will enable the applications to be used in common among the different kinds of equipments.